


Alive : We were robots.

by orphan_account



Series: Robots [2]
Category: Daft Punk, EDM, Ed Banger - Fandom
Genre: Communication, Cyborgs, DJs, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humanity, Journalism, Love, M/M, Philosophy, Romance, SEQUEL TO GM80274, Sex, Smutt, chomsky, cuteness, daft punk - Freeform, futuristic AU, medias, press liberty, reversal au, science fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to GM80274.<br/>Everything started with a piece of metal  found in a studio, a fragment from a past Thomas and Guy-Manuel now cyborgs ,  wanted to forget. A fragment of metal that bought Marie-Gabriella to what she thought was over and behind her... A fragment of metal that bought back the past from Kavinsky to the light , changing his relation with Marie-Gabriella forever. A simple fragment of metal that remind them . Of living. Of being Alive.<br/>How much can someone really claim to be really a human ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So This is the sequel. I'm happy to write it because I left many plots in the Gm80274 that stayed in mystery.  
> Now it's time to end this saga... 
> 
> For the chapter 1 : listenning to the Tron Legacy Soundtrack will boost your experience !  
> Kuddos and coments are well accepted ! Enjoy everyone ! 
> 
> First chapter is dedicated to all journalist who risk their lifes for their job.  
> No you are not forgotten.  
> #FreePalestine #Ferguson #Ukraine #Chomsky

 

''YOU MOVE I SHOOT. ''

''Listen...if you let me go , I won't post the paper , the medias won't know and I promise to give up on this case and leave you alone ... no one will sue you..''

''I DON'T CARE DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY JOURNALISTS TOLD ME THAT , BEFORE YOU LITTLE SLUT ? MOVE AND I SHOOT ! ''

 

Maria Gabriella Duchamp had always believed in humanity. She had faith in humanity , because she had faith in justice ; she believed that the truth comes out , no matter how . The human and its culture in relation to its environment and the means it uses to communicate was his area of expertise, journalism and communication. While the rhetoric is formed with an ideology for the image of a company. Journalism was to work for the good of society. Gabriella was doing this through passion. Inform humans, keep a form of knowledge, guide their choices in the news ... it was what she had loved in journalism. Assume this role ... that was something. Journalists. Those that correct, that comment, that shape, which connote that humanity, with their comments. Gabriella purporting to give, through her work, the most accurate vision of humanity that is. Journalists are its independent artists who by their pens are the guardians of public opinion who can make progress in society by speaking in favor of the public interest.

But the accident scandal PCI (PowerCorpIndustries) give him a different vision of humanity, of what humanity, but also the freedom of expression. Freedom of human beings. She had seen a different version of PCI humanity corrupted and twisted by capitalism. And that, when the masqus fell dictators and tyrants finance totalitarianism tend deadly nets for journalists, preventing them from doing their job, and, mortally.

She had already known this detail ...

'' YOU WANNAd DIE TONIGHT , THEN YOU BETTER FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND OBEY ! ''

But the passion , made her forgot this detail , again.  She would pay , of her life , for this detail. She would pay of her life the work she's been doing for half a year now , with her two cyborgs friend. She will pay the justice , a service to humanity , with her life.

What a shame , justice as purchase ; life as price. Where is going humanity ?

And the sad part was , that she tried to believe that after her , someone will take the case of P.C.I ... but now , she didn't even care. She just wanted this to end. She knew ... she knew that doing what she does was dangerous. She knew the fact that every journalist learn in school : 1 journalist is killed every 5 days .

And today was Friday The 5th day starting from monday.

She was going to die. At least , maybe one journalist in the Gaza conflict ( that is going on since more than a centaury now ) is safe. She could have died there. In war. 

But no.

Who was her future murderer ? The one that is now pointing his gun on his head ? What was her assassin ?

An enterprise.A fucking enterprise.  A company ... maybe the biggest company of all time... but still . Just a company. 

How can a company ... something that is conceptual ... not human ... mayest have even a human rights ... and that something inhuman could win on humans. Her conception of humanity had faded. Forever. She would take, in her final resting place, this skewed picture of unfailing humanity. Humanity is not the greatest power. Politics either. It is not that the human control, but what he create that surpasses that degenerates and finally prevailed upon mankind. When she saw that the trigger wished only to be released, while she watched the assassin who would kill her, the company that would kill her, she thought deeply about her  Kavinsky. Of her partner ,  Thomas. To Guy-Manuel. Tears ran down her cheeks. She hid them. She did not want to die like a weak person. She wanted to die with dignity, in silence .She was not afraid to die. Anyway in two minutes it was over. She did not come out alive. But she knew that Kavinsky take the front, he would have his own revenge and ultimately her work had not been in vain.

She thought Kavinsky to die proudly. Thinking about those who had made this life possible and enjoyable. She thought very hard on him. She hoped he would live. After it. And not in the absence of it. She imagined happy with her. Gabriella was only 21 years old. But she did not care. She had known true love. For her to die, at least, was not as bad as she had lived. Yes she had lived.Live.

Alive.

She was alive. She would no longer be in a few seconds. But she had been. This was just a chance. When close to an imminent death that she was accepting to front, she felt privileged. Having been once alive is a chance no one really think of how it's wonderful. 

Except when they die. But what a beautiful feeling to realize it how lucky she was.

It gave her strenght. And she said  , knowing it would do nothing but still , keeping her mind out of the horrible thing that will hapen in a few second.

''What is humanity if it is only defined by the money she brings? Love, emotion, life, relationship, society. That is its value. Why did you come to include all as monetary resources? Nothing else has any value in respect to humanity for sure its wholesale value green bills?''

'' I TOLD YOU TWO MINUTES AGO TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH ''

''You are nothing more than your enterprise logo. You lost your mind and became your enterprise. ''

''SHUT UP ''

''Is this word said by you or by your personal secretary Mr. The Big Boss ?''

He screamed and pulled the trigger. 


	2. Good Morning

Thomas was sleeping. And Guy-Manuel was not. In fact it was hard to sleep since he had to fall asleep by himself. But that didn't matter because he was opt to an activity that could make him pass sleepless nights , if he could.

Staring at Thomas.

Thomas was for Guy-Manuel aesthetically perfect. His cute little lips plumpy , half open  , his long face with an half beard and curly little hair ... He was just amazing. There was something pure and harmless that made him looked attractive and charismatic ; with some how a positive energy that played like an aura , he was bringing calm and peace . And Guy-Manuel didn't know how one can do that , naturally . And not automatically. The robot took shyly the hand of Thomas and kissed it. Thomas smiled eyes still closed and whispered :

''Don't tell me you're still staring at me . ''

''You know , since the time first ..''

''The first time ..'' corrected Thomas , amused

''Soorry I still have problems with my language system- You know I've been staring at you since the first time we met , Thomas Bangalter. ''

Thomas opened his eyes softly and Guy-Manuel smiled , something that was progressively becoming more and more natural for him , as he saw the deep and wise gaze of Thomas looking at him.

''I know...You know that you have the most beautiful eyes on the universe ? ''

''No , I don't .Yours are significally more ... pre..pretty. '' said Guy-Manuel , trying to sound human despite his ancient robot habitudes . Thomas laughed , and kissed him . His robot hand stroking Guy-Manuel's hair before saying softly :

'' We have to get up . Gabriella is coming in the after noon  . With Vincent and Pedro.''

Guy-Manuel liked them. But was still socially awakard with some concept and asked:

'' How much do you have to spent time with people , in order to look like you are ca...caring about your social relations.''

Thomas got up , changing his boxer , still amused to see his cryborg blush at him half-naked , choose an old pear of jean and  a red t-shirt as Guy-Manuel was also getting ready for breakfeast:

''I don't know chéri...eummm . You know I think it depend on the relation. How long it has been since you saw the person  , if she is available , it depends on a lot of time. Don't worry , I'll help you with that .''

He kissed Guy-Manuel on the head and the two french man left the  room , to eat. Eating was something new for Guy-Manuel and his organ were still fragile so he got to do is best in order to recover from the operation that Dr.Chaal did. Thomas was behind the stove , making crepes  with cheese and ham. Guy-Manuel was looking at the news  with their new hollographic and interactive television.  Litterally , it was in 3D and it was projecting the images in the center of the room it worked a bit like  a Kinect as Thomas said , though he was the only one to know exactly what a Kinect looked like  . It was so old ; and it must be really rare to have one. An object that was now in the museums. 

Guy-Manuel was listenning the news in french and even talked french . Thomas was glad about that. FranceTVInfo or  France3 was the channel for the news .  Thomas sat next to Guy-Manuel , they ate their breakfeast together , looking at the news. Thomas was making some comments on the politic and Guy-Manuel was listenning. Then they came to the section art and culture. Thomas was drinking coffee when he heard;  
''On the pop scene , good news for Daft Punk fan's because a rumor has been spread that they may do a second album . Sources reported that the name has been chosen and that the two robots are now in their studios , recording the album that is supposed to be called Human After All . ''

Guy-Manuel mouth opened widely. Thomas choke , and spitted out his coffee.

''Merde , de merde. Putain how did they knew that ? '' asked Thomas , grabbing his cell phone.

''I don't know ... I never mentionned that ! Only Gabriella knew about it ! '' 

The cell phone of Thomas rang and he picked it up. It was Gabriella.

''Gabriella don't tell me you told them ! '' 

''No I didn't ! '' said the anxiously Gabriella . Thomas putted her on speaker ''I was watching the news as usual and it came up ! I don't know...maybe some fan. But how ? We were so quiet and we controlled everything ! The interviewier had all to sign a contract in order to don't reveal the new album ! I doN't understand ! I will call them all ... and don't pannic , our public relation and marketing crew is on the case. You just be on alert if you go out to not be harassed by some fan or some journalist. Okay ? I will speak to France 3 this morning.''

''Thanks Gabriella , you're the best... ''

''No problem Thom. Say hi to Guy-Man for me.''

And she hanged off. The journalist of France 3 concluded the Human After All new and was now talking about an homage to Lady Gaga who died a few weeks ago.

''I can't believe.... it never happend. '' said Thomas , his face in his hand.

Guy-Manuel took Thomas and hugged him mechanically but still , with so much emotion and caring :

''Don't worry Thomas. It's not our fault. We will find and deal with the rumour. Don't you told me we were famous ? ''

Thomas sighed and kissed the collarbone of Guy-Manuel before sadly saying :

''But I didn't wanted to be famous. Just wanted to make music with you , and not belonging or dealing with public media and the showbusiness bullshit . ''

Guy-Manuel kissed Thomas forehead and sighed :

''I guess that as Daft Punk  , we have no choice . We are public icons. ''

Thomas nodded and kissed Guy-Manuel , his hands grabbing his hips :

''Thank you dude , you always cheer me up.''

''Friends are defined to accomplish this duty .''

Thomas laughed and said :

''But you could just have said : that's what friends are for.''

Guy-Manuel shook his head and leaned his forehead on Thomas's forehead and said:

''No that is what love stand for . ''


	3. When companies  uses capitalism to control journalists and other mediAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the theory and work of the 5 filters in the medias and the fabrication of consentment by the linguist and media analyst Noam Chomsky.
> 
> And by the book Propanganda by Edward Bernays .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my media teacher who taught me that the company were humans before robots ; we gave company the civil rights of a human and the same status though it's immaterial. This creepy and scary perspective is what brought me to this fiction and my teacher opened my eyes on many illusions about the system , the capitalism and the medias.

It wasn't the first time Marie-Gabriella called him. Him known as the biggest fan of Daft Punk. He called himself Daft-Universe , he lived not far from Paris and always took picture of Daft Punk. Knew everything about them.  

So maybe he was the one. ..

She couldn't believe she was THAT much desesperate.

She dialed his number :

''Ouais ? '' said a boring voice.

''Hi this is Marie-Gabriella Tremblay speaking , from Daft Art . ''

His tone changed , he was clearly making fun of the situation :

''Oh oh... what do you want , I deleted the picture I took with Thomas at the beach.''

''That is not the matter. But I do appreciate  you deleted them. '' she rolled her eyes '' Have you heard the news ... ''

''Yes . I knew about the Human After All new. As always . ''

She clenched her teeths but remain calm. She took notes . 

'' Okay. And is it you ? ''

''No it's not me. I said I KNEW it. I didn't said I called any journalists. I keept it for myself. ''

Of course.

'' Are you sure about it ? Who else could know it ? ''

He laugh and Marie-Gabriella do a facepalm. He was making her waisting precious time. 

''Well I can tell you WHO knew it ... ''

'' I'd like you to tell me... ''

She was expecting a price though.

And again , of course.

''If you send me a pair of concerts ticket for the OxY EDM Techno festival of Paris , where I know that they are already private guests . '' 

She screamed :

''HOW DID YOU ?''

''HEY IT'S THE BROTHER OF  THE FRIEND OF THOMAS ! KEEP IT COOL '' the fan protested.

She sighed. He had contacts everywhere , she finally accepted it :

''Fine  . But tell me the source. Now .''

''His name is Bastien. He works for the Electroma Club . He is the son of the owner . ''

She noted down the information and she said : 

''All right. You'll have your concert tickets in 3 week . Thank you and good bye. ''

She hang up . She googled the Electroma Club and what she found  surprised but terrified her. 

Someone bought the Electroma Club and became the business sponsor of the club that opened  nothing but 10 other Electroma Club , entirely refreshed and build up with new technology.

And the sponsor was no one else but Power Corp Industries. 

 She did research , and she found out it was just made . She noted the down the name of the guy that was the owner of the Electroma Club ... she called back the fans . 

'' Yeeees ? ''

He was so annoying :

''What is your friend's name . ? ''

''Bachir.''

''All right and does Bachir know someone called Jo.''

The fan texted his friends and said : 

''Hum yes. He knows him , Jo works for the Electroma CLub. But he isn't a fan of Daft Punk , Bachir is. Why is the deal. Allo ? Allooo ?''

She hanged up , panicking. Holy god she knew what it meant.

''Let the media VS capitalism power war begin . '' she mumbled darkly , looking at the smile of a picture of Jo , who was shaking the hand of the boss of Power Corp Industry. 


	4. Not easy to be a robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here is a funny and cute chapter before things start to get darker.

Thomas was too stressed out about the rumor. Guy-Manuel, thinking that doing another task that may affect their partner to think about the rumor and romance that plannait between Daft Punk and PCI could distract Thomas, so invited him to train to be a robot. .. Thomas had first laugh, but when he saw that the robot with a very serious air looked (if we assume that a serious look from  Guy-Manuel is set up to be  a completely black screen and a helmet and neutral staring you so) he had immediately stop laughing, watching his robotic hands, trying to escape from the robot ...

''I still feel like I have phantom limbs, especially on the hands and members . I'm not ready for trying to control my robots parts when I can't even get rid of the old feeling of my lost members .Guy-Manuel ...... it's too hard ... I'm used to feel the pressure. Not to measure it and calculate the pressure of my touch! I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg! ' The robot then flashed two very lucid and luminous green eyes, which always ended up tearing the truth from Thomas ... in a very neutral way ... and very methodically. ''

''I see that your pulse increases. Your BPM rate is slightly over the norm .  Your eye contact is elusive , you don't look at me more than 1 second. Besides , when I look with my thermic sensor ; I see that you  are warm ; if we look at your robot side. And the fan that are now on your neck to cool you down seems to work faster than they used to , it's the same representation of my last  statement but for the robots . Humans gets high temperatures when they have strong feelings  ,  it's a neurological and psychologic fact.  I can therefore conclude that this is not the truth. And if my last hypothesis is false, the analysis of your body language suggests to me the following result; you hide me a part of the truth, or you try to hide your emotions in order not to hurt yourself. Very common human behavior. ''

Thomas gruntily sighed and took his helmet , putting him on . Guy-Manuel made a serie of cute little crystallines beeps - it sounded like a synthesizer or a xylophone that was laughing.

Thomas rolled his eyes , squinting them . Was he ...laughing at him ?

Yes. Guy-Manuel was laughing. And madly , for the win...

''Why are you laughing at , metal cane .''

The beeps became even louder. In fact ; Thomas was happy and flustered . Happy because laughing was a human sign , and Guy-Manuel was becoming more and more human. But embarassed because jeeze , the robot was clearly making fun of what Guy-Manuel call '' Cute Humans Weaknesses '' 

''Nothing. '' flashed Guy-Manuel with a lenny face , which is a   **(** ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  face he is using when he ''troll'' Thomas . ( Yes , now that the robot discovered Tumblr , Reddit and Facebook , he was unstoppable ) 

Thomas flashed a ''-_-'' and sighed in his vocoder. Guy-Manuel stopped laughing and Thomas was like sad ; it was like the laughs of Guy-Manuel were music . Techno music . 

''You see Thomas ; sometimes it's much easier when you hide your feeling inside a metal cane.'' 

Thomas stood up , his silver head bumping the golden one , producing static electricity . 

''Sorry Guy-Man for calling you metal cane. Now I understand what it feels when you try so hard to be something that you feel like it's a part of you , but yet , you fail at it ; and it hurts you and you are just  still the thing you are after all...''

Thomas gasped as he said it , flashing a red ''!'' on his helmet. He looked at Guy-Manuel that just flashed ''...'' and said : 

'' Robot after all . Human after all. What's the difference ... ''

He looked at an old portrait of Thomas when he had a full human face : 

''If we have so much in common.''

Thomas was feeling embarassed , not knowing what to answer in these philosophical and emotional moments. The robots beeped , moving to another ''task'' like he  used to say and claims : 

''Ok. Let's try to be a robot. ''

''You think... You think I can be a robot ''

The robot noded silently and said : 

''Well , if I can be human after all why can't you robot rock ? ''

Thomas looked at him with a ''O_O'' on his helmet : 

''You never told me that you knew how to make jokes ! ''

''Human jokes are really idiot. Sometimes I wonder why you guys all  think you are intelligents while making these things. Anyway they are still pleasants to make ! And yes , I think you can be a robot. You just need to accept it . 

Thomas looked at him and flashed a ..^_^ face as he joyfull replied : 

''Ok.. Where do I start ? ''

  
***

**-How to become a robot for dummies- (a book written by Guy-Manuel)**

**Step 1 : Feed it .**

Thomas was running  all around , in the house , Guy-Manuel chasing after him ...with a glass filled with oil. His screen was furiously saying : ..NOPE. QUIT IT . NO.NO . QUIT IT  , as Guy-Manuel was flashing a ''Do It '' sign on his . 

But the robot ran faster than the cyborg and grabbed him : 

''It's good ! It's oil I mean , it's delicious . It's the drenchiest thing ! '' 

''GUY-MANUEL DAMN IT OIL IS TOXIC FOR HUMANS !  BACK  OFF  !''

''You aren't a human anymore. You are a cyborg , Thomas Bangalter.''

''DE CHRISTO BACK OFF JEEZE.''

The robot sighed and obeyed sadly. Thomas realized his mistake and held the robot  in his robotic arms: 

''I'm sorry... You know how I feel with slavery and you know i'd ...''

And Guy-Manuel shove the thing in his mouth ;  taking the oppurtunity to pour the oil in his troat :

''BLUARADHGUEAL'' But , then : ''Hey.. it .. it taste good. Holy shit... What the.''

''That's because cyborg have a mecanism that separate humans feeds and robot feeds. Oil is like chocolate for us. I never tasted chocolate. But I know that from what I read it's good and  can get addictive without being a drug. Oil is like that . It's a treat , but it helps us to be faster ; oil is necessary for your robotic members ; it's how you are fluid. But don't eat too much oil. It's not good and it can create grease around your articulation and it's bad.  ''

Thomas looked at the empty greasy cup , that was a minute before filled with cup  , astonished : 

''I am a monster that eats oil.... ''

Thomas never knew what Guy-Manuel trully meant , or what was the real signification of this  but Guy-Manuel , after a long silence , just added :

''No . You are a cyborg. ''

And Thomas shivered ... it felt like a cold rain was drainning all his humanity for a second .

''You are right. ''

**Step 2 : Charge it**

''Thomas. Are you mad ? You knew we were going to start a whole robotic and technologic trainning that takes a lot of energy and you didn't charge you battery ? Your energy level is at 4%. Do you know that a battery that is overused is the main reason why robots just explodes or chose to self-destruct ? ''

Thomas gasped : 

''N-No I didn't know...'' he tilted his head and dared to ask : '' So what's the first cause , though ? ''

Guy-Manuel just coldly whispered :

''Humans. Humans and humanity. '' 

Thomas decided it was better to move on another subject and said : 

''But  I don't need charging ! I still have some  human ports to support me ! ''

Guy-Manuel flashed again his lenny face and said : 

''So you are telling me I'm wrong ? ''

''Yes.'' 

The robot shrugged : 

''All right...let's wait and let's analyze which one of us is wrong.''

They waited . And after 2 minutes Thomas completly loose his balance ; his legs weren't working .  Thomas let out a few swear  , as he rolled on the floor  . His helmet went black ; the air and the oxygen  that was provided by his fans inside couldn't work . He became to suffocate but Guy-Manuel quickly took his helmet away as Thomas was pannicking : 

''Guy-Manuel what happened ? '' 

''You are out of battery. You need to charge. '' 

Thomas tried to move his body with his human members ; but the metal was too much heavy for a human. Thomas was stuck on the floor . Defenseless and motionless. 

''Ok. You were right . Now can you  help me. ''

Guy-Manuel sighed  . He took Thomas in his arms and suddenly , Thomas had a flashback of him taking a broken little golden robot from a club called Electroma to fix him. He looked at Guy-Manuel , touched. Guy-Manuel looked at him and a heart flashed on his helmet as his fans whirred smoothly . He took them in a room that the Dr.Chaal build with Thomas , it was where he was a technician for PCI industries . Guy-Manuel turned on the various monitors on the walls as he lied Thomas in a white chair. His golden fingers hovered over the body of Thomas , taking off all his clothes . Thomas was blushing ( from the human side , of course ) :

''It's necessary...''

Guy-Manuel looked at him and explained : 

'' You have... as you know ( he blushed ) many ports . I will plug them all , so the energy will be charging over different place of your non-organic body. '' 

Thomas shivered and tried hard not to get a boner . The robot was flashing a variety of colors on each side of his helmet in different layers  , a sign he was having something that wasn't robotic. Thomas almost choked as he heard him whispering : 

''Your robot body is so ... exact..''

Thomas giggled : 

''Is this how robots are being turned on ? '' 

Guy-Manuel turned his head away and noded quickly . 

''Ok... I will plug the cable. The first time you plug yourself is something really... special. Ports are like , an entrance you know ? They are one of the few only sensations we have . We use ports a lot to exchange ... things that can't be exchanged , said or done with our body. So...Just put your hand over your mouth. ''

''Why ? '' asked Thomas , as Guy-Manuel was taking cables in his hands.

He didn't answered , but his screen went all red from blushing and digital shyness as he plugged the cable on the port that was located  on his hips . Thomas moaned ; it was like an electric feeling jolted on his lips , the same feeling you have when you shiver of pleasure , the same feeling you get when someone kiss your neck and you shudder , having goosebumps...it was that but way more than that ... it was electric. Thomas closed his eyes ; he was feeling the energy pumping from there . It felt heavenly ; delightly , Thomas touched the cable sensually. Guy-Manuel beeped of excitement , his screen fully red . He was turned on by this . It was like a  sexual fantasy for Guy-Manuel ; it was exciting to see a human being sexual in that kind of gesture just like Thomas was attracted by hot robots. Guy-Manuel beeped happily , his fans  whirring loudly  as he became to overheat . He plugged a second cable and his moans were getting even louder . Another cable ; Thomas was filled with energy. Another cable ; he couldn't hold that much of energy that was making his body react ; electric signals teasing his sensitive human nerves. Guy-Manuel  lost control of his behavior and , hands shaking , stroked the skin of Thomas naked body . And he plugged the last cable. Thomas came  , cum and oil going out of himself . He watch the weird mixture , coming down to him  and then...

*BING*

A  green full battery sign appeared on his helmet  following by the french synthetic popular female voice from his Anti-Virus Software ''La Base Virale VPS À Été Mise à Jour '' , breaking the sexual atmosphere floating in the air and making the cyborg and the human burst out of laughters .

**Step3:Point it & Zoom It **

 

''Ok Thomas. Now you need to know that you have a mini-computer that is working along your body. So ... imagine you have a computer or an I-Pad with a hard drive. Where would be the sreeen  ? With the desktop and all the acess ? ''

Thomas pointed at his rectangular black screen.

''Exact. Now.. Just think about this word ... and see what happens.  I'm going to flash it on my screen and tell it with me . ''

Guy-Manuel flashed the word : ''HOME PAGE -  EXE : DESKTOP''

As Thomas read it , from inside his helmet  a  desktop appeared ; just like the one in Iron Man  , but mixed with an I-Pad and a computer . A various of sign and icons appeared ;  he could see the data updating , some codes ,  clocktime , date , the amount of RAM he have .

''Wooah.'' 

Guy-Manuel flashed a smiley face and said : 

'' Every cons have its pros Thomas ; there are positives things about being a robot. Now I know the icons are familiair , the same as with a computer ; you can send me emails , files , you can go on internet , of course you need the wifi , because yes , believe it or not we have wifi , and you also can access your motherboard , open your memory , and see your personal files . You can also repair yourself only by your desktop but it's hard and you must be really independant from your own robotic body to do it . Another thing , your eyes are connected to a camera . It have a mode 360 , a mode XRay , a mode Night , a mode Thermic , a mode GPS and a Mode Panoramic. Try to acess to a mode you like and see what it does ! '' 

Thomas turned on the mode X-Ray. He looked at Guy-Manuel and gasped : he could see everything  , the inside his body .  He frowned . It was weird . When Guy-Manuel was looking at him , Thomas could see the artificial heart of Guy-Manuel pumping furiously . He could see everything   from the  smallest gears to the bigger one , working extremly fast and ... weirdly.  He zoom on his heart and could see he was ... vibrating. It was beautiful... and so meaningful for him. Thomas  smiled inside his helmet. Guy-Manuel flashed an ''?''  and asked : 

''So what was the mode you chose ? '' 

After a silence , Thomas answered : 

''No one. I just looked out with the eyes of the heart.''

Guy-Manuel flashed a ''WTF '' before adding : 

''Humans are weird creatures sometimes...''

**Step 4 : Press it**

Thomas was more and more fluent with his robotic side. He came to the conclusion half of him was a machine. It was confusing , horrifying but amazing at the same time. Thomas needed to face the truth ; never would he recover the use of his ancient legs. He needed to replace with something elese. And therefore , he now , felt he was able to be even more closer from Guy-Manuel , which was a good thing after all because the robot always worked together , syncro and in harmony .  Thomas was just surprised and amazed by the quanitity of device and services that his small motherboard could do . Even more than a human brain. That is why it was sometimes exhausting for the french Dj who was lost in so many codes and so many data . Thomas just couldn't imagine then what Guy-Manuel was able to do .  He felt the technology that humans created became way more powerful than them and than what they expected . 

So , the final step of the day was ... the pression. Everytime Thomas tried to press  or to hold something , he was putting him too much pressure. He broke Navin's hand last day and broke a his vinyl of The Beach Boy  , his dearest memory. 

He had to face it ; he had to try to control it. But it wasn't easy as it seems ...

''It's ok Thomas. We have enough eggs ! Don't look at me like that , you're not that bad ''

Thomas activated , for the god knows how much time , the wiper mode. He sighed , pissed off , as the wipers swept off all the eggs that splashed on his helmet. 

Guy-Manuel sighed : 

''Try to think... what is THE thing you don't want to break. What is the thing that , if it breaks , could make you depressed... ''

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel for one moment. Thomas whispered : 

''Guy-Manuel I think you know what or who is the answer.''

Guy-Manuel gasped , it looked like a ''cloc!Pop'' sound. He walked slowly to Thomas and turned back next to him. He unzipped his leather jacket and bent his back. Thomas gasped as he position his hands on the clench for ''self destruction.''

''Touch it . But don't press it. You can touch without press it. '' 

Thomas gasped : 

''I will never touch it . NEVER. ''

Guy-Manuel didn't move. 

'' Thomas... trust me . And trust yourself . ''

The silver robot noded. Staring at the clench like if it was the most horrible thing you could put on a robot. He closed his eyes and placed a finger near the clench. He felt Guy-Manuel becoming nervous as his finger was getting closer ...and closer...and closer...and...

Thomas touched the clench. He sighed of happiness. 

''You see .You are able to touch. You just need concentration.''

Guy-Manuel zipped his jacket . The golden robot turned and asked  in binary , in the new intimacy that the robot world provided him : 

 

  * 01000001011011010010000001001001001000000111001001100101011000010110110001101100011110010010000001110100011010000110010100100000011101000110100001101001011011100110011100100000011110010110111101110101001000000110001101101111011101010110110001100100001000000110010001101001011001010010000001100110011011110111001000100000011010010110011000100000010010010010000001100010011100100110010101100001011010110010000000111111



Thomas took a moment to answer. He was really touched by the question ; the first time he heard Guy-Manuel telling him something so...private and intimate. He nodded and answered : 

  * 01001001001000000111010001101000011010010110111001101011001000000100100100100000011101110110111101110101011011000110010000100000011010100111010101110011011101000010000001100010011011000110111101110111001000000110110101111001011100110110010101101100011001100010000001100001011011100110010000100000011001100110000101101100011011000010000001101001011011100111010001101111001000000111000001101001011001010110001101100101011100110010000000100000010010010110011000100000010010010010000001110011011001010110010100100000011101000110100001100001011101000010000001111001011011110111010100100000011101110110111101110101011011000110010000100000011000100111001001100101011000010110101100100000011001100110111101110010011001010111011001100101011100100010000000100000011000010110111001100100001000000111010001101000011000010111010000100000010010010010000001110111011011110111010101101100011001000110111000100111011101000010000001100010011001010010000001100001011000100110110001100101001000000111010001101111001000000110011001101001011110000010000001111001011011110111010100100000001000000110000101101110011001000010000001100010011100100110100101101110011001110010000001111001011011110111010100100000011000100110000101100011011010110010000001110100011011110010000001101100011010010110011001100101001000000010000000101110001000000000110100001010



The robot gasped in horror . He shook his head and hugged Thomas , his helmet bumping his chest . : 

  * 100100101100110001000000100100100100000011001010111011001100101011100100010000001110011011001010110010100100000011110010110111101110101001000000110100101101110001000000111000001101001011001010110001101100101011100110010000000101100001000000100100100100000011101000110100001101001011011100110101100100000010010010010000001110111011011110111010101101100011001000010000001110011011001010111010000100000011011010111100101110011011001010110110001100110001000000110111101101110001000000110011001101001011100100110010100101110



Thomas flashed a ''NO! '' and whispered :

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



Guy-Manuel noded and declared : 

  * 01001001001000000111011101101001011011000110110000101110001000000100001001110101011101000010000001110101011011100111010001101001011011000010000001001001001000000111001101110100011011110111000000100000011101110110111101110010011010110110100101101110011001110010111000100000010000100110010101100011011000010111010101110011011001010010000001110111011011110111001001101011011010010110111001100111001000000110100101101110001000000110000100100000011101110110111101110010011011000110010000100000011101110110100101110100011010000110111101110101011101000010000001111001011011110111010100100000001011000010000001010100011010000110111101101101011000010111001100100000010000100110000101101110011001110110000101101100011101000110010101110010001000000010110000100000011010010111001100100000011101110110111101110010011010110110100101101110011001110010000001101001011011100010000001101000011001010110110001101100001011100010000001000010011001010110001101100001011101010111001101100101001000000111011101101001011101000110100001101111011101010111010000100000011110010110111101110101001000000010110000100000011011010111100100100000011101110110111101110010011011000110010000100000011010010111001100100000011000110110111101101100011001000010000001100001011011100110010000100000011001000110000101110010011010110010111000100000010010100111010101110011011101000010000001101100011010010110101101100101001000000111010001101000011001010010000001101001011011100111001101101001011001000110010100100000011011110110011000100000011000010010000001110010011011110110001001101111011101000010111000101110



Not wanting to disturb this tender moment , Small Table and Marie-Gabriella were staring at the two robots beeping romantically as binary codes were spreading on their screens. Marie-Gabriella looked at small table who was reading everything correctly and said : 

''Do you know  or understand what they are saying ? ''

''Yes  and no '' Small Table said .

Marie-Gabriella frowns : 

''Yes and no ? ''

Small Table stared at them in silence. Marie Gabriella frowned and ask : 

''What do you mean. '' 

''Yes I know what they say. But I don't understand.''

Marie Gabriella looked at the little robot that , somehow , added sadly : 

'' I can't talk humanly as they are. And I don't understand what they are saying. '' 

Marie-Gabriella patted Small Table in  a weak attempt to comfort the little robot  and thought that robots were indeed , spendid , dark and mysterious inventions. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.roubaixinteractive.com/PlayGround/Binary_Conversion/Binary_To_Text.asp


	5. Humans , cyborgs and robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waiting.  
> A lot happened.  
> But i'm back with new inspiration.  
> AND I'M BACK WITH SMALL-TABLE !

Marie-Gabriella finally completed the press document for the Human After All rumours. She took the decision , with Thomas and Guy-Manuel to confirm the rumour . Daft Punk never confirmed the rumours; it was how they dealt with medias , not really giving any new and  making surprises.  That's how they created mediatic and marketing buzz. But now , Daft Punk wasn't sure what was the plan of the source that did it , since it wasn't someone from the label that did it . It was 7:00 p.m and she was still in the  office of Thomas  , typing . She closed her eyes , fatigue starting to make her eyes teared from always looking at a computer screen. She sighed , rolling her chair away to free her arms . Streching them , she picked up a hair elastic and tied her long puffy hair in a short pony tail . She yawned and send the press document to the label of Daft Punk and of course to Daft Punk. She pressed the button send and laughed when she heard two ''bings'' coming from  the living room ; the robot had a email software and now both Thomas and Guy-Manuel could receive messages in their helmet. She closed the light , her thoughts stressing her , running and flying in all directions in her head  , as if they were  making her head as heavy as a rock. Thomas noticed her leaving and walked to her  .

''Thanks for all you've done... Are you sure , you don't want me to help you ? ''

''Thanks Thomas. But I can do it by myself . Of course , you have the control of the medias department  but you just tell me what to do . And you are pretty smart , I know you can do it . But you need to rest , you need to work to get along with your new body. And you have an album to do . ''

He  nodded and declared with his sweet accent :

'' Parfait. You should go somewhere in Paris ,  you know , and relax. Why don't you go with ... I don't know Vincent. I do remember you said you'd finished at 6:00 today and it's already 7:00 p.m. Perfect time for getting dinner , no ? '' he said , with a brilliant smirk in his voice that meant he knew she dated Vincent. 

She frowned but rolled her eyes ; Thomas always found good arguments. Yes , maybe Vincent could help her relax :

''Yes . Maybe it's the thing to do ..''

She grabbed her I-Phone and texted him. She smiled ; getting the answer right away. Biting her lips , she sighed :

''Merci. You should take some rest to . ''

He laughs and pats the shoulder of Marie Gabriella :

''Go . Daft Punk is fine today. Go get some digital love.''

She laughed and left the house , walking to her car as she heard someone walking from behind. She stopped as two hands came hiding her eyes. She giggled and playfully said :

''Mmmm Who could that be ... ''

The voice of Kavinsky vibrated on her neck :

''Guess.''

''David Guetta ? ''

Kavinsky laugh and said :

''No , I don't use USB keys to DJ but good guess because I am a french dj . Guess again. ''

''The french silly boy I'm dating ? ''

Kavinsky grinned and took her hand , making her swirl in his arms as he pulled her in his arms . He sighed , suddenly much better to have her . He looked at her and said :

''Stressée ? '' ( stressed )

She gasped and leaned her head on his chest , bumping her forehead slightly :

'' C'est franchement chiant. C'est chelou ce merdier ( That sucks ; this shit  look strange , weird ; wrong ) .''

Vincent laughed as she used french slang :

'' C'est un truc de ouf cette rumeur . ( it's a mad thing this rumour ) ''

'' YES! And even though I have an idea of who did it , I just don't know  why or what they want ! Merde ! I just did public and media strategies for Daft Punk all day. And I can't stop thinking about PCI . '' said Marie-Gabrielle , of quizzical look.

Vincent shivered at the mention of PCI and said casually :

''You need a break. Stop thinking about it for one moment. I am taking you out , lady.''

She laughed and kissed his cheek :

'' Oh really ? Merci .. I need a break.''

He smiled and  take place in her car , Kavinsky sitting next to her.

***

Guy-Manuel was staring at himself in the mirroir. He had removed his helmet and was now looking at this cyborg face . He sighed sadly.He felt so weak. He felt so ...different. It was still shocking . All this time he wanted to be human. But when he found out it was to have so much weaknesses and defaults he started to wear his golden helmet. Again. Was he a robot. Was he a human? How could he be two thing. How could someone expected to be the opposite of what he is ? 

Humans had no idea how he felt. He never told it to Thomas but he felt  a bit like Frankstein. He felt he was not able to feel , to see what is good or wrong .  In fact , maybe it was due to the fact he knew everything but nothing at the same time . He knew what was the average circumference of the earth but had no idea what pressure should have a perfect hug ; he asked Thomas how much kilopascals should it take but Thomas told him to go with his instinct. But since he had no longer his software center , he couldn't find the program he had to earn it . That was the hardest part. Despite the feeling of having a soul and a personality and despite his human body , he felt so inhuman. 

"Guy-Manuel?"

The robotic voice startled him , even though he recognized it right away. Guy-Manuel turned around . He looked down  and his blue eyes fell on Small-Table .

"My optical cameras  didn't detected your presence."

Small-Table tilted her flat head and said :

"I don't detect any camera Guy-Manuel..."

The cyborg let out a soft sob and collapsed on the bed. ,Small-Table hid her digital eyes with her robotic  crab arms and she beeped sadly , disappointed to causing him so much pain :

"Sorry..." 

 She slid softly to the bed , bumping accidentally on Guy-Manuel's foot. As she was about to apologize , Small-Table felt two arms surrounding her and taking heR on the bed:

"Guy-Manuel...."

The cyborg smiled , and brushed away his long brown hair:

"I just want to cuddle...is that wrong ?"

The little robot buzzed , which was her very own way of sighing :   
  
''No ... But I still have chores to do.''

Guy-Manuel chuckled : 

''Well you have  a new chore. Keeping me company.''

A notifcation sound beeped , and a mechanical voice announced : 

''Chore 23 added , new status : priority. Request accepted.''

Guy-Manuel laughed and  he felt Small-Table swifting against his chest. Soon they both fell asleep , or more going into sleep mode. After a couple of minute , Thomas opened the door of the room . He gasped silently , amused to find Small-Table curled up againt Guy-Manuel .

Like a kid...

Like a _human_ kid.

Thomas jolted at that thought ; it crossed his mind and now that he thought of it , Small-Table was showing more and more intelligence and emotion , a sign of human activity , if not a form of advanced artificial intelligence. 

Could they do ...

No. Thomas stopped the thought ; it was already so hard for Guy-Manuel , he couldn't ask such thing to a smaller robot , who had a more fragile motherboard. But as he looked as Guy-Manuel and Small-Table , the only thing he could think of was ...

''Family . '' he whispered to himself : ''It looks like a family.'' 

His mind heavy with existencial thought , he tried to stop them by listening the heartbeat of Guy-Manuel that lulled him to sleep . 

***

Kavinsky leaned in his seat , turning on the car radio : 

''So wait... You tell me that PCI  offered the synthe to Daft Punk ? As a promotional offer ? I never heard of such marketing strategies. Normally , don't the company call them before sending all their shits ? It needs a contract.'' observed Kavinsky , as they were hitting the InterEurope Road.

'' I know. And Thomas asked me after the accident but never I accepted the merch ; I always ask for a contract ! This is weird. But it is true that they commanded new instruments , but not of PCI. It's strange.'

Kavinsky frowned : 

''What was the kind of synthe they had ? ''

She sighed : 

'' A  Space 3 TR sampler... ''

Kavinsky gasped and said :   
  


'' The Space 3 TR is known for blowing up . The cable wasn't adapted to the chore inside . It would just blow up and they found out that the new metal would just burn and explode . ''

The heart of Marie-Gabriella stopped beating . Taking the next road she parked the car in front of a dinning restaurant :

'' It was an experimentation from PCI to save them from bankrupcy just before they decided to craft robot.  They destroyed them in 2017 due to the number of death. After  , they started experimenting robotic and human , they threw out the cyborg model and just went into robotic .  The cyborg TR were just ... clones of humans mixed with robotic. ''

Marie-Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off of the man that was talking with so many fear and  darkness she doubted it was a lie : 

''They had no identity . In my opinion , this is why  the first  cyborg models started to blow up to  , so they stopped using the TR technology made with oil and electricity. Cyborg and TR-Samplers were burned together , the story was now erased of history.'' completed Kavinsky of dry tone.

Marie-Gabriella had so many question. Her eyes were wide open and she stared deeply at  Kavinsky that was looking down , suddenly silent as a tomb.

''But...Everyone knows that crafting cyborg with humans is forbbiden...If what you say is true then...Wait. How ...do you know all of this ? ''

Kavinsky started to shake and he looked up at her. Marie-Gabriella squeaked , the suspense making her tense :

''Marie-Gabriella . Promise me you won't run away...''

Marie-Gabriella looked at him and breathed :

''You know I won't...''

Kavinsky clenched his fist and his eyes went all red. Marie-Gabriella couldn't move . She just kept staring at him , unable to think straight or even to run away. So she just stared at his red robotic eyes as Vincent whispered : 

''I am the last TR-Cyborg model.'' 

Kavinsky sighed ; looks like the date was spoiled now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , I guess Kavinsky gave her an...ODD LOOK.
> 
>  
> 
> More to come my babies.


	6. 2.0 Cyborgs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of anime reference right here.

Marie-Gabriella stared at the man in front of him. Tears fell from her eyes. She wasn't really sure why she was crying. Because he was hiding such a truth since the begining ? Because of the shock ? Because of how the pain he surely went through ? Because PCI began to sound like the worst inhuman company ever ? 

She couldn't find the correct answer. But she did asked herself if she really knew Vincent. And if she could still trust him. Was he a spy for PCI. She couldn't believe she'd come to think of that ! She took a deep breathe as Vincent was waiting anxiously for a sign from her . She looked at the man with a poker face expression , erasing all emotion from her mind ; she looked cold as eyes and Vincent clearly saw that her expression changed. She was more distant. His heart broke at the coldness of her question : 

'' So you are the last model ? And when did they stopped the production. I know you said the TR were stopped in 2017 but I guess they tried to rebuild a new TR version ? ''

''Yes it was called the 2.0 TR Cyborgs .  They stopped the production 3 years ago. In human age I was only 16 years old when I escaped the PCI Rei-L Center .''

''Escaped ? Center ? Wait. Can you tell me the story from the beginning.''

''It's a long story.'' sighed Vincent.

''I have the time.'' whispered softly Marie-Gabriella , holding his hand : ''Please it's important.''

Vincent Looked down and whispered : 

''It all happened three years ago ...'' 

 


	7. The Story of Kavinsky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skrillex and Deadmau5 are coming soon !

One is not born child. One is born adult. It makes us believe that this is the age and the average degree of age. That's it, a human being. This is at least what my mother or Fecelia SarAh Philip,an acronym for   Auto-Programmed Female Support. My mother was a robot that assured my laboratory education. In a cubicle reproducing a human house. And I thought that was the reality. I did not understand who I was. I knew I was different. My father died in an accident. My mother was a teacher and taught me at home. I was allowed to watch TV. Play. To listen to music. I never doubted that everything was clinical. That behind the walls of my house, they followed my evolution. Scientists . I was in a dream; a lie. Just like the matrix. But this time it was humans who made me believe that I had a normal life. I thought we were alone , my mother and I . Scientists made me believe it . But one day... It all went fake for me. I saw shadows outside. I saw my mother glitching. And other things glitching. 

It's that day , when I was sleeping , that I discovered I was a cyborg. 

They tried to killed me. I guessed later that they failed the experiment and that you can't control a human cyborg. As long as it can think. I saw they kidnapped my mother when I spied them from my bedroom . I never saw those men and I thought they were survivors.

Oh yeah , because we were the last people on earth . I was more intelligent than they thought. They thought I was an animal that couldn't notice there was always food , my mother would never aged but I would. I was ''older '' and when I saw those survivors I started to think there was something wrong. I went down the stairs and obviously , they all screamed when they saw my eyes becoming red. It was normal to me that my brain would transfer a desire to zoom to my eyes. I ran to them  . I killed them. Choked them all . I was angry and confused. For me , I couldn't understand there were humans .

I punched the wall and I just... saw the lab. People stopped . I could see cameras. I could see all sort of machines . And different houses being shutted down. But some cyborgs would run away before being shutted.  It was like a big center with a control center for each house. I screamed and people tried to stop me but I ran I ran I ran outside . All the houses of other cyborgs clones had been shutted down . The chaos took over the facility I was in . I understood quickly , with shock , that all my existence is a lie. Who was I ? Who were they ? I didn't know. But I ran. I had to escape. My instincts took over me. That made me feel something I didn't understand that was human. 

I ran through corridors , killing humans with my inhuman strenght , choking them , or shooting them with my lazor eyes. Don't look at me like that , Marie-Gabriella. Making cyborgs out of clones isn't that good for profits. But if it can be sold as weapons ; can you imagine the market ? I know that there's nothing stronger than nuclear . But anyway , I ran to a room and saw...

All the bodies of the cyborg. With informations. Suddenly I heard noises from behind. 

A girl cyborg with a green eye came through me. 

Her name...her name was Gabrielle.

Yes she had your name. And she looked a lot like you.

She told me she escaped her house before they shutted them all down. Like me , she knew all of this and who we were wasn't real. I held her hand . I touched her face. She did the same. We were the same. We saw our robotic parts. We saw our human bodies. And a second version of our selves dead , floating in glass tubes...We were experiments. We agreed to escape. If everyone was dead inside because I killed the 70 scientists composing the staff , we still needed to escape. I told her we would live together. Rebuild our life and find out who we are. She cried and she held my hand as she ran outside . Suddenly we stopped . We were surronded by police officers ready to go inside and investigate.  She looked at me and she said she had to stay to make it blow . She was a Bomb Cyborg. She said that there was gaz system in the garage we were hiding so the place would blow with her and I would live. I screamed and I cried ; I said to not leave me alone. She told me that she saw invisible plane next to the garage we were running in . She said to go . And she wouldn't move. In fact , she ran away and I... I took the invisible plane. And when the police officers started to take inside , she blew up . 

Every PCI thing have a self-destroy system. Why ? Because we were built to be weapons. Yes. Yes , PCI wanted to secretly sell weapon to America and Russia. If a weapon get captured it can blow so they cant extract the data of it to reveal info of their ennemy. 

What I did ? I lived as homeless man. I learned things from observing the human world. I was confused. But smart. 

If I miss Gabrielle ? Yes. I knew her for a couple of minute but... she was the first to taught me how to be me . 

What was I saying ? Ah yes ! I learned in what world I was really in. I started to fix robots on the street illegaly because going to Apple , Microsoft or PCI cost a lot of money . So I became good with all sorts of robots from Microsoft to Apple. And I knew PCI had to build robots because Microsoft and Apple were building Robot Tables , Robot Pet , Robot Chair and everything . So I learned a bit of how I was working with the robots of PCI . Then I opened a shop with a guy named Skrillex and another one named Deadmau5. Both are cyborg from PCI .  Yes a couple of cyborg pretended to be humans and just mingled with the population.  How many of them ? We don't know. PCI assumed all of them burned in the explosion. But I just killed all of their officer before the explosion so they couldn't shut down all of the houses. Were the other one weapon crafted ? Of course ! Deadmau5 have a bomb inside him . Skrillex is a lazer gun like me . The three of us are all DJs and owner of a shop that repair robots and I would say the business is good . Good enough so the boys would follow other dreams.  Deadmau5 went to Montreal for Ubisoft and Skrillex left for working as sound engineer . But sometimes we hang out together . The shop was my life being rebuild. And the rest of the story you know it.

What the police concluded of the accident ?

One of the gaz container blew up and the terrorist blew up with it.

Of course it's weird but PCI have good lawyers . 

And this is my story . 

All I want to say . Before you leave me is that...

Wha-why are you ?

If you're hugging me ...does that mean you'll stay ? 

Oui ? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh. Maybe I'll work on that chapter because it can be better .


	8. Real Human Being.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song that fits the chapter : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DSVDcw6iW8 ( College feat Electric Youth - Real Hero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is dedicated to T.   
> This is so cute omfg.  
> I really have something for that fictionnal otp .

''K-Kavinsky , of course I'll stay ! '' weeped Marie-Gabriella , her eyes teary and her voice shattering : ''Vincent. Oh god.''

Kavinsky was hugging this little human he never thought would mean so much to him. 

''You can die if PCI knows what you know. With what you know you can reveal the biggest crime against humanity of our times. Cloning is illegal . And if everyone knows that PCI was in deed making clones , I would be taken down by the gouvernment. And that would bring back the debate on human rights . Also , if you know that PCI gave money to robot-prostitution and show cabarets for them to buy their products  .. Marie , I can't let you do it. No one have to know . ''

Marie-Gabriella wiped her tears soon to be replaced with a fire , that always impressed Kavinsky . A passion for justice , for bringing information to the public . Like journalists used to . 

''But... I have to  .Dont you want justice for Gabrielle ? For Thomas who have to be a robot for the rest of his life ? What if we proove you are human ? That robots have humanity ? This might be our chance.''

Kavinsky frowns sadly , just like he did when Gabrielle The Cyborg told him with that fearless and shameless voice she wanted to die to save him and all the other cyborgs who managed to escape : 

''I'd loose you ...'' he whispers , caressing softly her jawline with his thumb : ''What would I do without you ...''

Marie-Gabriella closed her eyes and lied her head on his chest and murmured ; 

''You'd be alive. Isn't it the best thing about being human , Vincent ? ''

 Kavinsky frowned and Gabriella looked at his beauty ; his pale hair , his strong jaw ; all of it was borrowed from a strangers body. She couldn't image how bad would Vincent feel , being a boring copy of someone else. Of course , he struggled with dysmorphia all his life and maybe for the rest of his life. 

Vincent shivered when she touched his face , his nose , his lips . Just like Gabrielle. They stayed silent , in this intense and emotional state of a new truth they had to deal with slowly . Adapt to each other. And now Vincent could imagine how disgusted and awkard maybe , she felt ; but she was too nice to show it . Vincent couldn't understand how she can fall in love with him or date him with this . The question slipped from his thought and he couldn't stop himself when he asked anxiously : 

''Do you think...I'm ordinary...Like ... A copy.''

Marie-Gabriella looked at him deeply . She wasn't afraid of who he was. Of his red robotic eye that was maybe zooming at her . Of his body. He had a soul . More soul than she could ever had. He could love more than anybody else and made her fell in love with him the second she saw him. 

She wanted to tell him that. But she couldn't it . She just blushed deeply and kissed him .

''No. I think you're a real human being. And a real hero . ''

He smiled and whispered : 

''That's a song , you idiot.''

''That's the truth , dumbass. Say thank you.'' she winked , giggling .

''Thank you.'' he laughed breathily , realizing how good he was with her.

''See , humans are not always original.  But you...''

She pecked a kiss on his cheek : 

''Are so much more than what you think . Never believe you aren't human , ok  ? '' 

He smiled , tears flowing a little but only of one eye. He wiped them and the red diseapear to reveal his digital eye .  

They both breathed out their fears and emotion , feeling much better now that everything was crystal clear. Kavinsky started the engine and Marie-Gabriella tilted her head curiously ; 

''What are you doing ? ''

Kavinsky chuckled : 

''I'm riding you . We'll drive.''

''Where ? '' she said ,with a loving smile on her face .

''Wherever we want , as long as we can go . Is that good for you now ? '' 

She blushed , squeezed his hand and poutingly whispered : 

''That's good forever , if you ask me. '' 

He smiled brightly and looked back on the road ;   
  


''Then let's go ! I'm hungry . Let's go eat somewhere.''

She untied her hair and Kavinsky thought she was so sexy like that  . She downed the window and let the wind blow on her face with a blissful smile that made him melt. As he looked at her , he smiled , knowing that he would forever be there for her. Just like Gabrielle , she made him feel human. Of course , many things remained dark or foggy for him and who he was or what he was. But one thing he knew is that it was real.

His love was real .

He looked back at the road , squeezing back her hand . 

 


	9. Nocturne

Thomas sat at the tip of the bed , alone. He was looking through the big panaromic window a wonderfull nightscape of Neo-Paris , with its lights , its building , its flying TGV an cars. Guy-Manuel was out of the room ,still answering emails of journalists wanting an interview. The tall buidling of Neo-Paris , their digitals windows flickering shiny adds , news and the mayor's information . Flying helicopter-robot were washing the huge window-screen ; their repetitive movements fascinated Thomas who found some peace looking at such a boring routine . You couldn't see the moon at night ; there were too much pollution . Sometimes , Thomas wondered where he would see the stars again. He looked down at his robotic arm and sighed sadly .  Suddenly drops of water fell on his digital hand ; Thomas felt so bad and weak . How could he even have body dysmorphia ; he was still himself. He wiped his tears and looked to something else , unable to see his robot parts

The window reflected a lame vision of him , tired , his lips quivering and his eyes glistening with tears . Thomas looked like  a patch-work of mechanic and human components .

Was he still himself ?

From a perspective Thomas looked human...but he didn't fell human. And he felt so guilty as he thought of it ; all robots felt human but couldn't look human....

''I understand now. How it feels.''Thomas muttered to himself, as he clenched his fist with a metallic sound . 

He understood the robots. He liked them. He believed machines and humans could co-exist . But...why was he not himself ? Why as he not able to accept his robot-self ? 

He took his face in his hand , lost and confused. 

***

Guy-Manuel sighed ; how do fingers worked ? How do hands worked  ? How do all of a human body worked ? It was so hard to use his fonction without any access to a motherboard ; in fact , his ''brain '' would be a motherboard ; it would do all of it naturally so his body could work and move fluently .

''But robots aren't fluent or natural .'' sighed Guy-Manuel , closing his email box .

It was midnight and it felt like he and Thomas answered to interviews invitation all day. Guy-Manuel glanced at the two helmets , gold and silver , placed next to each other on the desk . Gabrielle was right , they did go like html and css or  wave and mp3 ; they were soulmates and nothing could bring them appart now. When he was a robot , Guy-Manuel felt so inhuman with Thomas . But now ... how did he felt ? He felt human and robot. And , when he had the time to think of it , it was a shock to feel such physical and material desires , emotions and sensations at the same time. It was a whole new unniverse. And Guy-Manuel was more worried for Thomas rather than for himself. Was he being enough supportive ? Was he a good ...boyfriend ? Guy-Manuel knew that still refering Thomas as his ''master'' or  ''owner'' was stupid ; but Guy-Manuel didn't found yet the software in his new body to uninstall those habits . How do humans evolved ? How do they change ? How do they get better ? Guy-Manuel came to the conclusion that maybe it was due to something called ''strenght'' , ''determination'' , ''will'' and ''ambition''. He tried to ask Thomas about them and found a thousands of books written by all kind of authors about them , but none of it brought him a clear answer. The poor cyborg had to do all by himself.

Guy-Manuel looked at the computer ; it was time to shut it down , and go sleep . He coudln't wait to just lie next to Thomas in their bed , cuddling closely ; love was for the robot what he liked the most in Thomas an dhumans in general.

''Computer , can you please shut yourself down ? '' said the robot , in a sweet gentle voice .

No answer. 

''How come its not responding...'' thought the robot , tilting his head curiously.

And then he remembered .

''Shut down.''

The computer blinked and shutted down , his screen turning black. 

''Robots are not human. Why should we care about giving them orders...'' he said  , furious . 

He jolted as he felt little crab arms and legs grabbed his ankles and then his tighs . Small Table climbed on his lap and stared at him with her deep blue digits.

''Why so sad , master Guy-Manuel ? '' she beeped mechanically with a curious tone 

''Oh...'' breathe Guy-Manuel , patting his head with affection : '' I was just sad to not understand robotic and humanity , I just don't know how their relation work ...it shouldn't work like that.''

Small Table whirred , producing a thousand of dazzling chirping sound while she thought about it. And then she said : 

''You know. I saw robots around and since Daft Punk begun ...something changed.''

''What changed...'' asked Guy-Manuel , without noticing he was frowning naturally 

''Robots have hope. Hope of humanity.Hope to be ...human after all.''

Guy-Manuel shivered and was too stunned to ask himself what was the cause of that human sensation : 

''Do you think... it could lead to a revolution...''

The digits of Small Table retracted and she whirred lowly : 

''Robots don't know what is a revolution.  Human disabled that concept in our dictionnary so we couldn't know the answer.''

Guy-Manuel shivered ; those were the dark secrets of how human controlled the robots , dark secrets he wasn't sure Thomas was aware of :

''But when they will get the answer ...'' added Small Table : ''Then perhaps they will use that concept.But first , they need to find that by themselves.''

''And you... do you know what is a revolution ? '' muttered Guy-Manuel , looking pale .

Small Table kept quiet for a bit. And she answered :   
  
''Good night master . Thomas is waiting for you in your room.''

***

Thomas didn't move when he heard Guy-Manuel opening the door. It was too late to even lie about what he has been doing for the past hours. He felt miserable , crying and being dark.

''Thomas...you're crying.''gasped GuY-Manuel , sounding more natural and human day by day.

He felt the matress crush as Guy-Manuel sat next to him. Another robot hand held his , and suddenly , Thomas knew why he wasn't completely alone : 

''Yes I am. I'm sorry , you don't have to see me like this.''

Guy-Manuel moaned sadly and lied his human-robot head on his shoulder and whispered :   
''I love you like you are. Don't you love yourself like you are ? ''

Thomas gasped :   
  
''How did you know I ....''

''Felt inhuman with a strong body dysmorphia about who you are ? Because I used to be a robot to , Thomas.''

Guy-Manuel forced Thomas to look at him by taking slowly his face in his hands , like Thomas taught him , and whispered :   
''Listen I feel the same. I am here Thomas. You don't have to be alone in all of this. You can trust me I love you Thomas .''

Guy-Manuel felt tears rushing out of his eyes and gasped : 

''Not this again. How do I stop this ? ''

Thomas giggled and pulled Guy-Manuel in his arms . He felt his boyfriend relax , tension leaving his stiff body .Guy-Manuel closed his eyes and whirred ; which was now a mix of human humming and robot buzzing. Thomas leaned and kissed Guy-Manuel who answered with so much easyness and passion that it left Thomas speech less ; he always knew Guy-Manuel was meant to be human because it was who he was . Thomas brought their bodies closer , leaning in the bed , with Guy-Manuel on top . Soon their shirts were taken off and they remained naked , shamelessly showing their patch-worked body with no complex , no confusion . The hands of Guy-Manuel were caressing Thomas hipbone , thighs and waist with a great fascination. He loved how weird the skin of Thomas fellt when he had goosebumps . It made him completly crazy just knowing Thomas was desiring him to . Thomas chuckled and kissed Guy-Manuel's neck as he reached for ancient portholes now incrusted in skin. Guy-Manuel's eyes fluttered close and he hissed a moan , his body arching with desire .

''Ahhhhh...Thomas...'' whispered Guy-Manuel touching his port-holes , making Thomas shivered again and again.

Both of them had cocks and portholes ; they never used both at the same time , fearing a short-circuit. But it was too late  now as Thomas grabbed the cock of Guy-Manuel in his hand , wanting some human sex that night .

''Oh....'' coughed Guy-Manuel : '' I want more.''

Thomas smiled and took his lenght in his mouth , pumping Guy-Manuel up and down. Guy-Manuel pushed the head of Thomas of his robot hand that caressed his hair at the same time. Their bodies beeped and buzzed, popping and sucking  sound came from Thomas mouth as Guy-Manuel shivered , moaned  , sighed and growled . The bed was now hot and the atmosphere felt steamy. Swet glistened on Guy-Manuels forehead , his lusicous brown hair sticking to his forehead. Thomas licked his tip , wanking his balls . The toes of Guy-Manuel curled as Thomas shoved the hard dick in his throat , deepthroating several time brefore catching his breathe and sucking him like he was about to swallow his dick .  Guy-Manuel looked so beautiful , his body of milk and sivers , cables and bones , his delicate features enhanced by a perfet jawline and thin pouty lips that suited him so well. Thomas growl of excitation as Guy-Manuel was shakingly grabbing a cable and plugging one side to himself. Thomas was so good at blowjobs that Guy-Manuel wondered why they didn't had human sex more often since they both were able to do it . The pleasure made his stomache boil and his circuits twitching ; it didn't felt good , it felt amazing.

''Thomas i'm so..close...Fuck.''

Thomas grabbed the other side of the cable , still sucking him and plugged him behind his back. The first electric shock was always a bit itchy but after , it was amazing . Thomas and Guy-Manuel moaned in a same hoarse voice , their nerves being stimulated roughly by the charge they shared . Thomas found some lube and Guy-Manuel kissed him passionately as he coated his own cock. He shamelessly thrust himself inside Guy-Manuel that screamed in his shoulder ; hell that was so sexy for Thomas who started to thrust deeply and hard , wanting more of those sublime cries and moans . Guy-Manuel felt so tight and Thomas felt so big. They wrapped their bodies with the cable , bringing Thomas closer and deeper inside Guy-Manuel. Thomas moved fast and the bed started to rock of an obscene squicky sound. 

''Guy-Manuel , you're so tight.'' growled Thomas , sucking Guy-Manuel's neck and jawline while pecking kissing every possible place he could .  

''Ah Thomas...Thomas...'' 

Electric sparks came out of both of their bodies , they crashed , pressed , grind and touched each other with a thirst of love and sensation that always left them more thirsty everytime , like if it was never enough - what they needed was beyond . They moved together and the electric and physical pleasure took over their body. They came together , screaming and panting. White ribbons of cum splashed on Guy-Manuel's belly . Thomas was shaking , he couldn't stop the buzz inside his body mixed with an intense human pleasure that was highly addictive. He crashed next to Guy-Manuel , plugging themselves out.

Panting , Guy-Manuel reached for Thomas that curled up against him , wrapping his long arm around the body of his lover , kissing his forehead several time . Nothing was said , they just enjoyed to shared the warmth of each other in silence. After a couple of minutes , Guy-Manuel whispered .  
  


''Je t'aime. And I think you are quite attractive .''

Thomas chuckles and kissed him softly : 

''I think I wouldn't do it without you mon amour.''

''Me neither.''confessed Guy-Manuel , tugging Thomas closer ''Me neither.''

 


End file.
